It's Too Late For That Now
by Clistare
Summary: Ash makes a phone call after he's won the Sinnoh League. One surprise leads to another. Who or what is this surprise? And Ash ponders why this has such a huge affect on him. Especially his most delicate spot, his heart.
1. Mistakes Could Lead To Disasters

**Clistare's Notes: **So I'm going to make this short and quick. This is a test-run to see if I can still manage to edit my previous works. Please tell me what you think about it. I accept criticism, but no** flames. **

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own everything or even anything related to the Pokemon series, including: characters, plot, names or basically the show. _**  
**

* * *

**Chapter One:** _Mistakes Could Lead to Disasters_.  
By: Clistare.

He had never experienced the new and exhilarating feeling that was shooting through his veins up until now. The final battle he had hours prior had been completely intense, and there was a moment where he felt like Pikachu was tottering to keep his composure. But once his trademark, Electric-type Pokémon pal shot out the final move that ended the opponent's chances, Ash knew that he had it in the bag, and that caused him to jump for joy, even if the match hadn't officially ended _yet_.

Before opting to start with anything, the raven-haired boy decided that it be best if he called home first, greeting everyone in the process while he proudly receives the congratulatory remarks from his top supporters.

But before he could ponder any longer with the praise he was going to obtain, the receiver picked up and a very familiar face emerged from the screen. Without giving him a chance to speak, the woman started to talk.

"Oh, honey, is that you?" Delia Ketchum gasped, placing a hand over her mouth dramatically. "Honey, I'm so proud of you! You were so magnificent out there! Did you know all of Pallet was rooting for you? I'm sorry if I'm rambling but I can't help myself! Goodness gracious your father would be so proud of you! It's like you're just starting your journey again…Oh and, congratulations my new Pokemon Master!"

Ash smiled slightly and flushed. His mom never ceased to amaze him with her constant rant, and although it used to bug him quite a bit when she was pestering him about his chores, he knew that he silently appreciated it. "Thanks, Mom. It means a whole lot. Please thank everyone at Pallet for me."

"Of course, dear…now, I don't want to hog the phone, so I'll leave you to talk to your lovely friends, okay? I love you honey, bye!"

"Bye, mom, see you soon!"

He was sure his goodbye was unheard, because the moment it left his mouth, May, Max and Drew appeared from the screen.

"Hey, you guys! It's great to see you!" Ash waved politely. As clear as crystal, he could see Drew clutching onto May's hand possessively. Though he was slightly confused as to why he was doing that, Ash knew that May belonged to Drew and no one else, despite his lack of knowledge.

"Congratulations on your win, Ash! I just knew you had it in you! Oh yeah, tell Pikachu that I send my praise to him too, okay?" May said, an amused grin stretching across her face.

"Of course, May. Pikachu would be happy to hear from you again!"

As if to announce his presence, a newly-charged pikachu sat on his head, lifting up a paw. "Pi-ka-chu, Pika!"

After bidding Ash and Pikachu goodbye, May forced her boyfriend to applause the sixteen year old. Though he was awkward in doing it, Ash noticed that Drew was genuinely happy for him – and that was enough for the newly-crowned champion.

"Ash, you were so great out there!" said a voice, which was strange familiar _yet _somehow deeper. "I can't believe Pikachu knocked out a donphan! That was _beyond_ cool!"

The boy appeared to be approximately three years younger than he, but somehow he knew that face from his memories. The bespectacled boy who once idolized him as a trainer…

"Max! Wow, look at you! You've changed so much since I last saw you!"

Blushing from the acclaimed words of a champion, Max managed to smile back. "Thanks a lot, Ash! You know, I might've told you this before, but I'm so totally beating you when we meet again!"

Ash laughed at the competitiveness of the 13-year-old boy. "No way! It doesn't mean that you're my friend, I'll go easy on you, Maxy-boy!"

"Ah, copying my style now, eh, Ashy-boy? I might say that was a good one, but slightly unoriginal." The voice whom he recognized as Gary Oak, said, with his usual smirk plastered on his features.

Max handed the telephone to Ash's old rival and waved a goodbye, dashing out the door – probably to train his Pokemon.

"Hey Gary!" for a moment he thought he was going to shoot a comeback for the remark, but Ash remembered that it was immature and he wanted to prove to Gary Oak that he had grown for the past few years.

Though Ash didn't take special mention to it, he wasn't dumb enough not to see the slender hand in Gary's possession.

After a long talk about the past, Ash couldn't hold his curiosity any longer and decided to voice out his previous thoughts. "Say, Gary…you never told me you had a new girlfriend. Now, who's the unlucky girl?"

The researcher stiffened as he realized the fatal mistake he made. Had he been observant enough, the girl beside him would probably be out of reach. But he was too used to her touch that he hadn't even noticed his hand covered hers.

He decided that they couldn't play the stupid game any longer. Ungraciously, he pulled the slender hand down and dragged her down the chair, to meet with Ash's curious chocolate eyes.

Both stared, shocked expressions penciled across each face.

"Hey…Ash," Misty attempted to place on a fake-smile. "You were…uh…you were really impressive out there for an amateur…"

Despite her feeble effort into trying to lessen the tension going through the phone, Misty knew that her secret was uncovered. Sure, Ash was as dense as a rock, but even _he _could put two and two together to figure things out.

"Thank you, Misty…" Ash didn't know why, but her name sounded like he had choked on a hamburger from his mouth.

Regardless of the fact that both were terribly missing each other, and despite the fact that both are regions away from hands touch, they couldn't bring themselves to talk.

During this period of time, the occupants of the house exited the room and noted that the two needed time to sort things out alone. So, without hesitation – except maybe in Gary's part – the tenants left immediately. Even Pikachu decided to retreat back to room which the three shared, to continue his ketchup-licking activity.

"How could you not tell me?" his voice was barely above as whisper, his tone faltering. "Why, Misty? Why?"

"W-What do you mean?" Misty replied, her temper slightly flaring.

He looked up with his eyes, so full of emotion and hurt that even she – Tough Misty, as she was dubbed – was taken aback. "Gary? Seriously, Misty?! You didn't even tell me that you were dating my ex-rival!"

"What is it to you, Mr. Pokemon Master?" she yelled, topping her voice. "Why do you care so much that Gary and I are dating?!"

"Misty, I've been your best friend since you were twelve! We told each other everything!" Ash stood up from his seat, screaming. The people stared at the Sinnoh Champion confusedly; all wondering what caused him to get so flustered.

"Ash! When you left me, you didn't even want to send me letters or call me! Don't you know how much that hurt me? And…I don't even think you're my_ best _friend anymore!"

He took a step back from shock, hoping to Arceus that this was all just a nightmare where he was being tortured. He had always considered the red-headed teenager to be his closest human friend…and now, she didn't reciprocate the feeling.

"I left you?" he chuckled darkly. "Let me correct you for once, Misty. You – left – me! You caused your own pain!"

Again, it took a while before she could recover from the jolt that went through her heart. She growled fiercely and stood up, pointing a warning finger at him. "Don't you dare blame me for my leave, Ketchum! You don't even know what I went through!"

Silence, once again, drifted through the murky atmosphere. Both had their eyes downcast, their faces contorted with unimaginable pain. Misty had never felt the heat of their quarrels escalate this far before, and she never dreamed it would. Although she would rarely admit it, Misty was usually the one to start the argument. But this time, it was Ash himself. He caused their current dilemma, their bad opinion of each other.

"I…I hate you…"

Her shock had only spiraled higher. "W-What?"

"I said," Ash snarled. "I hate you, Misty Waterflower! And I wish to never, ever see you again! Get out of my house…NOW!"

"...Then I hate you too!" It was then by this time, tears were streaming down the young lass's cheeks. She sniffed before regaining half of her composure and said in an equal angry tone. "I never want to see you anyway! Goodbye, Ash Ketchum! Thanks for nothing!"

He slammed the phone shut and instantly, Brock was by his side, mumbling questions and words of comfort. But Ash just ignored him, as he sidestepped slightly and bolted for the room.

Unfortunately for the 16-year-old, Dawn was still wide-awake and playing with his prized Pikachu. None of them even spoke a word as he plopped onto his bed and covered his face with the pillow he had just wetted.

Because, for the first time in his adolescent life, Ash Ketchum felt like he was drowning in solitude.

* * *

**Clistare's Notes:** That ends the first, newly-edited chapter! I apologize if it was short, and if the pace wasn't all too good, but I tried my best at imrpovement. I will edit the next two chapters later.

_ I don't accept flames. They shall be extinguished._


	2. Closure From These Mistakes

**Author's Note: **Okay since a lot of you are PM-ing me, asking me why I didn't just make 'Time Fixes Love' into a chapter--well here it is!  
Thanks for the nice PM's, but couldn't you guys just **write it as reviews**? So I could read them faster instead of one-by-one.

Okay; The ending here is wayyy different and wayyy less Pokeshippy-ish. Why? I'll tell you **after** you're done reading.  
Oh yeah-for those 200+ people reading it (Although it's a pretty small number) Thanks! And special thanks to:

_1. B__ERSERK KNIGHT  
2. PerlaNemesis_  
For having me on their Author's Alert list.

_1. gigiketchup (Cute name!)  
2. hunkelberry  
3. Mappadouji_  
For having this fic in their favorites.

And all those **reviewers out there. PM-ers too.**  
And **pokEFan22** for staying in touch with me.

Ciao guys! This is a special shout-out to all of you awesome people ;)  
Oh yeah, Ship in this fic is **mild-Pokeshipping.** (Hints, if some of you might say)  
I'll put an Author's Note on the **bottom** as to why it's not fully Pokeshipping.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon or Ash and Misty would've already been married-and making Ash actually win the Indigo League Champs so he wouldn't have to meet May, Max or Dawn.  
Satoshi Tajiri is the lucky man who owns them.

* * *

ASH'S POV

Today was my big day. Nervous as I am, I still placed on the ultra-stiff tuxedo in order to look formal today. For those of you, who think it's my wedding day, please stop reading those romance books.

Ever since the Misty incident, I withdrew myself from society, long enough until I was 17. I mean, she was the first girl I've ever loved and she broke my heart…well, I know I broke our friendship too, but that was necessary, really!

If I hadn't done that, who knows what emotional execution, I would've gone through? Who knows what pain I would have to face in seeing the most beautiful girl in the planet dating my ex-rival?  
Who could predict that I was in love with her all this time, anyway?

Yes, I only found out when I knew the news why my heart was placing fluttering Butterfree in my stomach was about. I was madly in love with my companion, my coach, my…best friend.

After a week or so, I felt remorse of the screaming I did to her. She didn't do anything wrong to me; she never hurt me in any way and she hadn't meant to hurt my feelings on the same day I won a title.

Guess what? She did. And she did it without even knowing it.

And here I am, asking my Pokemon for advice about girls.

Who was I going to date, you might ask? Why it's none other than my most recent travelling partner, Amber.

I met her while I journeyed through the Orange Islands again where the Orange Cup was being held at. I needed to defend my title as the Orange League Champion since I am a Champion. She's nice and she's into breeding and of course…me.

I knew from the moment she ask—begged me to let her travel with me that she had a tiny crush on me. She alright, I guess, but sometimes she can be so naive and stuck up that I just want to punch her head out of her neck.

But I wouldn't do that…because I'm Ash Ketchum.

"Pika, Pikachu" Pikachu said, tugging on my white bowtie and straightening my hair out.

"Bulba, Bulbasaur!" my old companion nodded in agreement with Bayleef and Kingler. I had friends, sure, but they weren't human or anything. They were very special in my heart, but when it came to terms of mingling I don't think that they'd fit anywhere. "Thanks, guys" I said, doing my nervous-stance while grinning widely. "Bay, Bayleef!" Bayleef jumped onto me and tackled before I could even do anything to stop her from doing so.

All of us laughed, until it was drowned out by the loud doorbell, that wouldn't stop ringing. This better not be a prank or anything…

"Ashy, could you get the door for me, please?" Mom said from the kitchen. Placing Bayleef down to play with the others, I strutted out of my room and downstairs, walking towards the door.

I opened it to see an eye-widening sight.

"M-Misty?" I asked in total disbelief. I thought that after the fight, she would never want to see me again, but this changed everything. I noticed her lip quivering a way that could make my heart break. Even though she looked like a complete mess, her natural beauty still stuck out. Her wavy, mid-length hair looked like the one where she was a mermaid—but it seemed, messier. She was wearing a midnight blue, sparkly gown that reached below the knees. Nothing out of the ordinary except…she was barefoot.

"Honey, who's that at the—" Mom suddenly rushed to our direction once Misty started bursting into tears. Leading her to the couch, I noted to myself that this may be the only chance I could get…to get a closure.

"Are you ready to tell us, Misty-dear?" Mom asked Misty, who was busy fiddling with the tea cup. A single tear dropped to the brown liquid, rippling the sides. Misty had been quiet for the whole time being, while me and Mom were trying to get her to speak.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu squeaked from my room, jolting down and jumping into my arms. "Whoa! Hey, Pikachu" I chuckled, inwardly rewarding myself at the small smile tugging Misty's lips.

"Pika, Pikapikachu, Pikapichu, Pika, Chu, PiPiKa!" (We were so worried you didn't come up!) Pikachu scolded me in a motherly manner. "Sorry, buddy. Misty's here" I stopped, biting my lower lip wondering if Misty was comfortable with me speaking about her. I looked up to see her smiling.

"Pika...chupi?" Pikachu gasped, looking towards Misty's direction and bounding off and jumping in her lap. "Hi, Pikachu!" she spoke finally, rubbing Pikachu behind his ears. Misty had always been special to Pikachu and I could clearly remember that day when I banned Pikachu from ever seeing Misty. It looked like it was going to kill me, but seeing as I'm its best friend, it restrained.

Misty and Pikachu were having a one-sided conversation, something about Water Pokemon. How did I know? It was because of that special light Misty's eyes show when you mention water.

I wasn't supposed to feel this thumping of my heart again…it wasn't supposed to be this way. I was supposed to get closure, get away from the nightmare. But seeing as it was impossible, I let my emotions take care of me for the night.

"I'm sorry, Amber! I just need to help Misty—she's in a really bad condition" I pleaded for some sympathy, receiving none.

"I don't care Mr. Pokemon Master! You said you hated that Misty-girl, how come you're choosing her over…me?" her lower lip quivered at the last word, while I shuddered at the black-haired-blue-eyed girl.

"I'm sorry, Amber. I'm really busy. Can we just move it?"

"No. You know why? Because we are through!" she slammed the phone shut, while I rolled my eyes helplessly.

I know for a fact that girl wouldn't ignore me for forever. We're travelling together and taking a break!

"Ash, dear" Mom's voice floated across the kitchen, as I looked behind my back. Mom was there, holding a tray of grape juice and some snacks for Misty.

I grunted, knowing what she was up to.

"I'm real worried about Misty. Sure she already talked, but she hasn't given me one clue why she's crying" Mom said in an all too familiar motherly concern voice.

"Don't worry, mom. I'll help her" I concluded, carrying the snacks and walking towards the living room.  
"Even if the past was ruined?" she asked. I didn't turn back because tears started forming. Blinking them away, I nodded and proceeded to walk to the living room, where Misty was quietly sitting at.

"Hey"

"Hi" she warm-smiled greeted me. Placing the tray down in front of her while watching her eye the food and taking the grapes in, I now feel that I made the worst mistake of my life—letting her slip through my very grasp.

And the seemingly familiar awkward silence washed through the room, nothing making a sound except Pikachu's steady snoring.

"So…" I started, but she seemed to ignore me.

"It's Gary's fault" took me off guard. "What?" I asked, even though I clearly understood her.

"Gary…he…he stood me up…and…I saw him…making out…with…a blonde" she suddenly closed her eyes tight, looking like she wanted to disappear from this world.

Even though a very serious problem was at hand, I couldn't help but think 'I knew it' for Misty's sake. I knew that Gary would hurt her sooner or later and when I knew, I promised myself I'll just leave her out in the pouring rain for her to think of the biggest mistake she'd ever done.

Yet here I am in the same situation, but with a different outcome.

I promised myself I wouldn't let her in my life ever since the incident. I promised myself I would force my heart into falling out of love. But I guess not all promises can be kept, right?

"Ash…I'm sorry" she said, opening her ocean-blue eyes and looking down at the grape juice she was taking in. "Huh?" I asked, snapping out of my reverie.

"I'm sorry about last year…I'm sorry about saying I hate you-which I clearly don't…and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner" she whispered the last part, almost audible for me to hear.

Deciding I'll press her on the last sentence later, I took her apology in. "S'okay. I'm supposed to be sorry too. I didn't mean to snap at you like that—it was just the initial shock coming to my senses, y'know what I mean?" I asked, looking at her blank face which was nodding. She suddenly burst into tiny giggles, quiet enough so Pikachu wouldn't wake up.

"Huh? What'd I say?" she was definitely confusing me now. I don't understand _why_ in the world she would be laughing like nothing has ever happened.

"It's…weird…hearing…you…say…big…words!" she laughed, clutching the sides of her stomach while she accidentally kicked Pikachu. Pikachu woke up in an instant, sending away a huge mass of Thunder, hitting both me and Misty.

"Pika, Pikachupi" (Sorry, Misty) Pikachu said, while I grunted in reply: "You're saying sorry to her? I'm your master, Pikachu!" Pikachu giggled, going back to sleep in the other couch. Misty on the other hand, displayed maturity. She stuck her tongue playfully at me. I stuck mine out at her before we both collapsed into a fit of laughter.

"I can't remember…the time I had this much fun" she said, smiling after we both settled down in the same couch. "What about with Gary?" I asked, nudging her playfully.

She shook her head, her long, wavy hair slapping her cheeks.

"Gary's all about boring research. I almost never get to travel! It's so boring in the lab anyways, studying artificial Pokemon. Why do that when you can battle with real ones?" she seemed oddly flustered, as I mentally noted to myself that Gary was not a fun guy.

"Okay, Myst. You don't need to freak out—I'm sure Gary's not so bad. You're just used to hanging out with the Mighty Ash!" I declared, puffing my chest out while she deflated my egotistic head.

"Yeah right, Ash. Dream on" she rolled her eyes, walking towards the unnoticed backpack and picking it up. I figured she was leaving, so I stood up. But seeing as she turned back, I smiled.

"Whoa!" she tripped on the leg of the coffee table, landing on my chest. Both of us were engulfed in blushes, not even wanting to make a move out. She looked up at me, her rosy cheeks tinted with red. I couldn't help but think that we always mirrored each other's actions, whether it was anger, happiness, sadness or embarrassment, both of us would usually have the same emotions at the same time.

Carefully pushing her out of the way out of embarrassment, I mirror her actions and clear my throat. "S-S-Sorry…" I whispered, sitting down on the couch opposing hers. "S'okay" she mumbled loud enough for me to hear and soft enough to notice the red paint on her face.

Boy, if I wasn't in such a social-crisis right now, I would've blackmailed Misty for the rest of her life!...Okay, maybe that was harsh, but c'mon!

"Hello dearies, I just wanna inform you that someone called for Misty. They said it's really urgent" Mom appeared, thankfully washing out the awkwardness again.

Misty nodded and headed up the stairs, walking towards the hallway phone—clearly it was made to be a private conversation.

"Thanks, mom…" I turned beet red right after the long talk she gave me. Mom giggled and stood up from the couch, gently placing the snoozing Pikachu down. Was it really mother's job to do all the serious talking? I mean, if I had a dad—I wouldn't mind it being him at all since I'm a guy and what not, but this—my mom talking about such…graphic stuff…what I would give for a plane ticket to another country right now.

At the same time Mom exits the room with grace, Misty steps in with a worn-out look on her face. (A/N: Rhymie! Sorry, had to do that…")

"What happened?" I asked wondering why the room had gotten incredibly hot; resulting of me taking the tuxedo off.

Suddenly, Misty whined and then…she collapsed onto the couch.

I panicked, never being in this situation before. "Mist, wake up, wake up!" I hollered, gently shaking her from her sleep.

I could hear a faint giggle, coming from the couch. Looking down, I could see Misty crossed-armed and a smirk, playing on her gentle lips.

She tricked me! How dare she use my weakness at a time like this!

"Guess I got you, Ashy-boy" she mock-teased, sticking a tongue out and childishly crossing her arms over her chest.

Then, war was proclaimed. I started tickling her sides while she endlessly laughed and kicked her legs—careful not to wake the sleeping mouse. "Stop…Ash…Quit it!" she laughed again, kicking my arm with her foot.

"No way, you almost scared me half to death there! So I'm going to get you back…by tickling you to death!"

She continued screaming and laughing, waking up Pikachu in the process.

"Pika, Pikapikachu, Pikachu, Pi, Kachu, Pikachupi?" (What's going on with you and Misty?) Pikachu rubbed its eyes, too sleepy to even shock both of us.

Misty looked at me and smirked. I devilishly smirked back.

And before we knew it, we were tickling Pikachu to death.

"Pi…Pika…Pikachu!" (Stop…C'mon, Stop!) Pikachu laughed, rolling on his sides.

The night rolled on pretty quick, as both of us expected it. But expectations weren't always true, right?

That night when she called me, I never really thought about getting into a huge fight with my best friend—just because of something so silly—breaking our friendship in the process.

This night just seemed to move on so quickly…moving quicker than I expected. We were both sitting on the chair comfortably with Pikachu.

I knew that Mom was shifting in the kitchen chair, wondering what the hell we were doing…okay she thinks to graphically—but it's just because I'm 17.

And now, as I sit with my best friend who forced me into watching 'A Princess Togetic's Tale'—a romantic movie, pretty sappy and stuff—I made a revelation.

No matter what happens to our friendship—bad or good—I'd always be there by her side. Never wanting to move a single muscle, just knowing I'm right beside her.

And, she couldn't have said more after she gave me a shy, quick kiss.

But, it was only on the cheek. That was a good start for a tolerable relationship, right? Right?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay if you're going to press the button with green letters and type in something and click send,** I LOVE YOU!**  
If you won't do any of those...**ARGH. **

Okay, this isn't really Pokeshipping as you can see-but there are **subtle hints.** Well; maybe Ash-side hints but you know why?  
Because Misty just got heart-broken and I wouldn't want to think of her as a fast-mover you know what I mean? Like, she just broke up with Gary  
and there is absolutely no way I would just put her up with Ash like an uncaring woman. Misty is not that kind of person! She thinks of others too!

So maybe I will add a 3rd chapter-to where there relationship actually _rockets _into sky-high. And that statement reminds me to put Team Rocket too..  
*sigh* Maybe I will make a 3rd chapter if reviews are good enough. I'll wait and see.

And I almost forgot! Thanks for being honest with your reviews. I knew that I had to revise the ending since it was so suckish.  
But I'm kinda okay with this now...Hope you guys are too! Now, click the button because I told yo--you want to.


	3. The Date

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! You didn't actually think I'd leave this story, did you?  
Duh I would. Nah, just kidding!

I hope you guys like it! I worked extra-hard to finish this.

**Misty's Dress**: _._

* * *

Misty could feel like her world was going to explode. Her heart was pounding with so much intensity; it was hurting her very brain.

With the look on his face, he was obviously not kidding. He was actually waiting for her answer. Knowing that rather than one word would come out of her mouth; a dozen sentences would be spoken, she did what she had to do and nodded her head.

The Pokemon Master smiled and walked off with his hands in his pockets. Could he be any more collected?

She sat on the dewy grass, running her fingers across them. She was insanely happy, knowing that she had just risen higher than cloud nine.

"Misty dear, breakfast's ready!" Delia called from the kitchen window. Nodding, Misty took hold of her backpack and walked into the patio door.

There on the table looked like the seemingly familiar omelet—one she was sure Delia had never cooked. She stared, pondering for a minute about this 'mystery cook', she was confident that it wasn't Delia…and it was definitely and positively not Ash. That boy can't even tell the difference between a spoon and a fork.

"Are 'ya going to eat it? Or stare at it, Misty?" a man with a pink apron appeared behind the refrigerator door. He had certainly grown quite tall and a little muscular. He looked practically the same but the pink apron always suited him.

"Brock!" Misty exclaimed, engulfing her friend in a one-arm hug. He chuckled, patting her back vigorously. "Good to see you too. I haven't seen you since the call."

"Yeah, been a long time, huh Brock?" Misty said, eyeing the suspicious looking apron with red, scripted words 'Don't Kiss the Cook' in it.

"Well…Bella picked it out for me." He rubbed the back of his head cautiously.

"Bella? Who's Bella?" she questioned, flummoxed.

"Oh! Bella is the most perfect girl I have ever seen in the world! She's so beautiful, clever, and smart too! Oh how wonderfully perfect she is…" Brock drooled, his mood suddenly changing by the second. Whence, the sweat-drop. Misty smacked his head from behind, causing him to fall face-first on the floor.

"Err…to make things simpler and less painful," he said, glaring at Misty for the huge bump on his head. She replied by giving him a toothy grin, placing her hands clasped on her back "technically, she's my girlfriend."

"G-Girlfriend?!" Misty said, growing 10 times bigger than usual. Aw, great. I just lost a bet with Ash.

Cowering back to her usual self, desperately trying to collect her usual attitude. This meant she had to pay him!

Grr…this is his idea of getting money for a date?

Inside, she was reliving joy as she endlessly mallet-whipped Ash to the ends. He was begging for mercy on the floor, his head revealing humongous bumps on each angle.

"Uh…Misty?" Brock waved a hand at her seemingly dazed-out face. She instantly shook out of day-dream land and remembered the date they would have. Turning into day-dream land again, she thought about how Ash would become the gentleman and how many fan-girls would shoot her death-glares. But nonetheless, she was deadly-excited and she couldn't help but think of the _aftermaths _of the date. Will he or will he not kiss her? That questioned roamed around her mind endlessly, hoping it could find a delicate answer.

Brock wondered why his friend was now constantly out of the reality world, guessing it might have something to do with a particular raven-haired Pokemon Master.

"M-i-s-t-y-!" Brock waved again, hoping to catch her full attention.

"What?!" she hissed, angry at him for taking her out of Misty-land.

"You're omelet's getting cold."

With two bruises on his head, Brock walked over to the living room where Ash was sitting watching Pokemon battles. "Hey, Brock-o."

"Hey." Brock simply replied, falling back on the couch, obviously exhausted.

"Misty hit you with her mallet again?" Brock could swear there was a hint of laughter in his voice just now. "Err…yeah. She was constantly out of it and I tried to get her back to the real world. I'm guessing this is your doing?"

"Hey, don't blame me if girls love me. At least they're hormonal crazy about me, not the other way around." Ash teased, sticking his tongue out.

"Watch that egotistic head of yours. You might turn into the next Gary Oak." Brock warned, pointing a finger at him.

Rolling his eyes and smiling, Ash turned back to the TV and resumed patting Pikachu on the back.

Brock sighed as well, turning his gaze towards the TV, inwardly congratulating that Bellosom's trainer.  
"Brock," Ash asked nervously, "I need…help."

"Help?" Brock pondered, "Ohh! That help?" he gave a little chuckle before continuing, "Well you see Ash, there comes a time where teenagers have to feel the passion of the moment in—" Brock was instantly shushed by Ash's hand, signaling him to stop with his advice.

"NO! Not that advice! Jeez! Why is everyone thinking that way nowadays?" turning beet red, Ash turned his gaze elsewhere, images of him and his best friend filling his very teenage head.

Laughing at the immaturity displayed, Brock touched the shoulder of Ash in a fatherly manner, reassuring him.

"I know, I know. I was just messing with your head. Anyways, don't be scared—it's your first date, have fun."

"Well…I know…but, what if I do something wrong? What if Misty wouldn't wanna see me after this…what if…?"

"Ash, stop looking into the 'what ifs' and look towards the facts. Misty has obviously been waiting for you to ask her out. I mean, how long was she staying here?"  
"A year. She said she needed a long time out of the gym. So obviously, mom let her stay."

"That's right, and how long have you known each other?"

"Err…about," Ash raised his finger in order to count, looking up at the ceiling, concentrating. "8 years? Well, counting this year it'll be 9."

"That's right. Now, are you best friends or just friends?"

"Brock, I don't know where you're going with this…" Ash trailed, his nervousness slightly coming back to him. Brock shook his head and smiled, "Just answer me, Ash."

"Fine. We're best friends." He replied, turning beet red again. Brock chuckled once more, rolling his eyes and turning to the TV.

This was going to be some date.

The girl in front of him was definitely not Misty. Not Misty—the red-head, side-sticking ponytail tomboy. Not Misty—the scrawny runt. But Misty, his beautiful date for tonight. Reaching his hand out to her, to help with the remaining steps, Ash took her hand and led her down.

Misty was awkwardly surprised. Ash was never like this…he wasn't as gentleman as others. But she figured it would be for the best if he did act as a gentleman for once.

"Let's go, Mist." Ash pulled her hand slightly, opening the door for her and letting her outside. Once they bid their goodbyes, they rode on Ash's black Porsche.

The awkward silence filled the trip. Both couldn't find the proper topic to even begin with.

Misty was obviously having the date-jitters, and Ash was pondering on what he should say so he wouldn't ruin tonight.

"This place is…wonderful." Misty gasped, surveying the various candle-lights and chandeliers, filling the very room. A warm scent of lavender crossed her nostrils, inhaling the wonderful smell.

Ash smiled. He was positively sure that was going to be her reaction. While she surveyed the room, his eyes suddenly fixed themselves upon her.

Soon, he found that he was actually staring at her. Unluckily, her head snapped back to comment him on how nice it was for him to take her here, but seeing as he was involuntarily staring at her with weird, fuzzy eyes, she stopped herself. "What are you looking at?"

He blinked rapidly. His mind hadn't completely processed what had just recently happened—but he was pretty sure he was racking a debate in his head.

He opened his mouth for words to come flowing out, but he seemed oddly quiet. And unexpectedly, silence washed over the couple.

"May I have you orders, Master Ketchum and Mistress Waterflower?" a waiter, clad in a comfortable looking tuxedo appeared. Nodding, Misty took a hold of the menu and pointed out the chicken salad.

"What about you, Master Ketchum?" the waiter asked, turning slightly after writing her orders down.

He had absolutely no idea what these foods were. He just knew that Misty would be fascinated to visit a French restaurant, so he obviously took her to the best. But what he didn't know were these food items.

But no, he wasn't going to make a fool of himself—especially since he just won the title.

"I'm going with…the Escargot." He pointed out, randomly picking from the 'Best seller' section. Misty and the waiter looked at him curiously.

"Are you sure, Ash?" Misty asked, fiddling with her hem. She had felt it was wrong for him to choose the restaurant, since he barely ate at fancy places.

Oh, how she wished they were in a burger joint right now.

Nodding in agreement, Ash just let this one slip and proceeded. "Yes, I'm sure."

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?" a scream was heard throughout the restaurant. All eyes turned towards one direction in where the sound was heard. A man was standing, wearing an aggravated look on his face.

Misty smacked her head and was just red from embarrassment. The waiter had brought the dish in no less than 5 minutes, and here was her date, complaining that there are live snails in his dish.

"Master Ketchum, I assure you there is nothing wrong with your meal." The manager tried ever so hard to reason with this 17-year-old, who obliviously had no clue as to what French cuisine is.

Flashes of lights soon filled their table. The media were already here, reeling up their next headline.

Oh no, Misty thought, this is going to be one embarrassing gossip.

Ash stomped his foot, placed a few cash on the table and instantly took his date's hand.

"C'mon, Misty; let's go somewhere else where they actually serve edible food." Misty had absolutely no other choice, he was dragging her anyways. Her face felt pinker, as more camera lights flashed on her eyes.

Boy, that would probably be the scoop of the month, she could just see herself reading the headline now.

Both ate their burgers in silence, the only sound filling the eerie room was the annoyingly noisy fan.

Ash had felt quite disturbed about what he just saw in the restaurant. They were...moving…

Misty was just quietly taking a small nibble on the burger she ordered. She knew it was horrible of her to think that Ash was being unwarily immature—she should've been aware that would be his reaction.

But still, she thought, he was supposed to be her date—which should mean he should've impressed her with proper etiquette, manners and…oh Mew, what the hell was she thinking?  
This was Ash Ketchum. The very immature-dense Ash Ketchum.

The very same one who had fought with her years ago and annoyed her to her wits.

And this was Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchum—who had barely knew about right table manners. She could just contemplate on her mind on how sloppy and embarrassingly he ate.

And what made this date worse? Well, the waitresses were unsurprisingly fan-girls of him…which absolutely meant they were endlessly giggling. Not to mention, flirting.

Somehow he didn't seem to care. Sure he stole glances at her every minute, but he wouldn't react to the giggling girls in the corner.

And obviously, that bugged Misty out of her mind.

But, she pondered in her mind, I had a really great time.

Most people would think it was strange for a ruined date to be enjoyable and unremorseful, but she kept in her mind on how she and Ash had inwardly giggled to themselves.

And he was such a gentleman.

She had hoped for everything romantic in this date, and she had received partly half of it. The Escargot was a turn-down, but Misty still found it pretty funny. She also knew that she and Ash would probably be on the cover of the Food magazines and maybe even some newspapers, but she wouldn't have gotten there any other way.

"Are you going to eat, Misty?" Ash asked, indicating the half-eaten burger. He ate half a dozen burgers, but his stomach still had some space.

This had obviously meant he was still hungry.

Misty shook her head, smiling and pushed the burgers to him. Shrugging, he practically inhaled the food down his throat.

Although it was very romantic, with all the candles lit and the sweet lavender smell, she found herself very uncomfortable.

She wanted this, yes. But the eerie silence had soon covered their atmosphere. Ash was casually leaning on the bridge railing, while Misty stood on the middle, her hands clasped in front of her.

A stray strand of hair crossed her face, but a finger tucked it behind. Blushing, Misty looked up to look at her date, smirking at her foolishly.

"I'm sorry about…the snails. I just didn't expect something like that to be crawling on my plate." He shuddered, remembering those moving snails.

"S'okay, Ash. I truthfully had a great time." Ever so softly, Misty said.

Her face was beet red, for the reason of their gap. They were merely 5 inches away, close enough to even kiss. "You did?" he asked, disbelieving her. Smiling, Misty nodded her head and reached out to hold his hand. She hoped she wasn't pushing too fast, but as he responded by her touch, she knew she did the right thing.  
"Yeah. A lot." She whispered, closing her eyes. As Misty opened them, she turned into a unique color of red. He was smirking, leaning less than 2 inches away from her face. "Ha! Good thing. And there I thought I ruined my date. I guess romantic advice from Brock does work."

Misty had really hoped that he'd move away…but not too far, just a few good inches so her face would stop burning. "Urgh…Ash…"

Ash, obviously too enraptured by her beauty, hadn't been aware of her stammering.

He felt something push his foot, causing him to close the gap that was keeping them from kissing.

Both eyes widened as their faces went red. Nothing in the world could compare the color their faces were portraying at the moment.

Misty's senses went on overdrive. He was kissing her! He was actually kissing her!

If you asked her to describe the moment she felt, she would go non-stop about her talking. She can already picture herself, in front of the jealous faces of those fan-girls. In fact, out of the corner of her eye, she could see a scowling blonde.

Inside, she was jumping up and down and cheering. But on the outside, she was just cherishing his lips against hers.

Ash's brain was wheezing. He hadn't known that he was touching her lips with his, until he opened his eyes. He found himself looking in her cerulean ones which captured his instantly. He felt his heart bursting out of his chest, but restrained himself.

He caught the glares of guys, looking ruefully at the beautifully dressed Misty. He smirked to himself, and wanted to laugh in each of their faces, making them regret it instantly.

Both heard a sound behind the trees, as they both stopped kissing. But, as Ash noticed it was just a wild Ratata, he just punched his lips into hers once more.

Under the waterless bridge, Brock and Delia slapped hands and cheered silently. Through the gaps of the bridge, they could see both teens leaning on the railing, kissing for minutes.

"You were right, Brock. My Ashy finally got his first kiss! This was so worth missing the last episode of Second Chances." Delia took out a camera from her trench coat and lifted it up, pointing directly to both of them. Brock crossed his arms and smirked, "True Delia, True. I guess my advice works."

"Pikapi, Pikachu, Pikachupi!" jollied Pikachu, jumping into Delia's warm shoulder. She petted him, still gazing up at the teens. "They're a perfect match. Oohh, this will certainly get me some cash for that new lawn mower. Hurry, Brock, snap a decent picture!" And with that, she pushed him to a nearby tree, disguising himself.

Pointing the camera to their direction, he stopped when he suddenly heard a petite voice, "Excuse me. Where can I find…Professor Oak?"

Brock turned at the feminine voice and instantly drooled. She was indeed very pretty, with beautiful, silky auburn hair, and pink eyes with a pretty nose.

He turned instantly into his Brock-mode. "I'm here at your service, madam…?"

"Fern. My name's Fern." She grinned, looking up at the tanned teenager. He kneeled down and held out a bouquet of roses, and said, "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. May I have the honor of escorting you to Pallet Town'

s famous attractions?"

Fazed, she accepted his hand and smiled both trudging back to the dirt path, leaving the little black gadget aside.

Ash and Misty both walked back, hand-in-hand to Pallet Town. Each of them wore a big, sturdy smile, grinning widely.

As they arrived at the white house, Ash being the gentleman he is for the night opened the door for her. Smiling, she gave him a blush with a quick peck on the cheek.

"We're home!" called Ash, waiting for a response. He could hear two figures crying, and turned instantly to the equally shocked Misty. Both ran to the source of the cries and slid the door open.

"Mom!" "Delia!" Both squeaked at the same time.

The thing they saw…was pretty awkward. Brock was clasping his hands with a girl, wearing his pajamas. The girl was crying, like Brock, and wore a pink tank top and blue pajamas.

At the sound of the door opening, Brock and this pretty girl turned their eyes towards the 'visitors'.

But, seeing as it was just his friends, Brock turned back to the TV, tears streaming down his eyes. "Brock. Who's that?" Ash wondered, hoping he wasn't trying to be rude.

Brock instantly turned back to face Ash, saying bluntly, "Fern. C'mere, why don't you join us?" he patted the empty spaces for emphasis.

Confused, Ash and Misty entered the room and looked at the TV.

Misty was instantly distracted, stars twinkling in her eyes. "It's Second Chances! I love that show. Can we watch it Ash? Please?" she pleaded, giving him the puppy dog pout.

Even though he knew he hated these Soap Operas, he just couldn't resist his girlfriend's eyes. Besides, that wasn't the only thing he was avoiding. That deadly mallet still hid under the couch nowadays.

"Fine. But only because you want to."

"Oh my gosh! That is way cuter than this show." Fern instantly perked up, looking interestedly at the couple standing super-close to each other.

As all got snuggled in each other's arms, watching the show, Misty felt like making a reflection. If she hadn't fought with Ash…would she have been in the same place she is now?  
Would they have kissed? Would they have become a couple?  
Would they have confessed?  
She pushed the horrid thoughts out of her mind and looked. Looked towards the future and what was to come.

"Brock? Misty? Ash?" Delia called, her foot stuck in the branch on the ground. Pikachu had not left, since Pikapi instructed him not to leave her when she needed help.

"Piikaacchuu." The little yellow mouse complained. They had been under the bridge for an hour now, and it was past his bedtime.

So, disobeying his master's instructions, Pikachu scampered off with another girl Pikachu and headed towards the house, leaving Delia under the bridge.

She sighed.

I guess spying is really a pain in the butt.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Haha! I actually inserted Brock and Delia in this story.

Fern is a name I got from one of my reviews. Thank you to the reviewer! I really liked the name. :)  
And I noticed this was longer than any other chapters I posted!  
**PLEASE REVIEW. **


End file.
